A variety of methods are used to prevent a mattress from shifting past the edge of a bed foundation. Traditional mattress-retention methods include foot retainer bars, snaps, zippers, buckles, bars, Velcro®, clips, pockets, and non-slip fabrics or surfaces. Many of these methods help prevent a mattress from moving with respect to the base of a bed during normal use in conventional beds and also automated, articulating beds. However, these retention methods require modifications to the bed foundation, which may include the implementation of static, vertically protruding retention structures. These retention structures hinder compaction of the bed foundation causing shipping and storage to be difficult and disadvantageous.
Accordingly, a need exists for a reliable folding mattress-retention mechanism that is capable of being easily moved between an operational position and a storage position to allow for compaction of a conventional or automated bed foundation during shipping or storage, which addresses the foregoing and other problems.